


Back into the Fray - Illustration (NSFW)

by SubverbalDreams



Category: Wolverine (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Fanart, M/M, NSFW Art, Scars, and a dash of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 04:56:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18359054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubverbalDreams/pseuds/SubverbalDreams
Summary: Here we go...my first attempt at fanart! Original artwork done in Procreate on iPad, feel free to share with credit to the artist (SubverbalDreams)Illustration for chapter 12 ofBack into the Fray





	Back into the Fray - Illustration (NSFW)

More art on my Twitter:

https://twitter.com/SubverbalD

**Author's Note:**

> I Tumbl and I Twit; feel free to stalk or talk. I want to know what you think!
> 
> Subverbaldreams.Tumblr.com
> 
> Twitter.com/subverbalD


End file.
